Savant Par drabbles
by FallingNarwhals
Summary: A collection of drabbles for the pairing DannyXTucker.
1. Chapter 1

**hello potatoes**

 **i have so many drabbles of these dorks so ima put them up on display with no shame whatsoever**

* * *

"Alright." Danny cast his eyes downward, avoiding Tucker's gaze.

"Alright," Tucker wrung his hands nervously. Danny's forefinger and thumb rubbed the hem of his shirt.

"We have to do this sometime," he pointed out. "We can't sit here forever."

Danny bit his lip. "Yeah. But-"

"We said no homo."

"No homo, " Danny repeated. "Okay. Okay, let's do this."

They leaned in, widened eyes locked together, and smashed their noses together.

"Ow! That freaking hurt, man!" Tucker jerked back, hands on his glasses.

Danny rubbed his nose, blush spreading furiously over his cheeks. "I thought you were going right!"

"That was my right!" Tucker cried. He was sick of tired of all this not-kissing, and getting so close to Danny's face without any rewards. So he roughly grabbed Danny's ears and pressed his lips to his.


	2. Dance

**so this is from phanniemay but i though i could post these here because why not**

Tucker Foley hated dancing if it was by himself. He felt awkward with his limbs going everywhere and everyone looking at him. Dancing in his room alone was alright, but only if the lights were off so even he won't see how bad he was.

Dancing with another person was different (beacuse at least they could look foolish together).

He learned that in seventh grade when they did an entire unit on dancing in Gym class. There were no girls left to dance with (Sam was in another period that year) so him and Danny danced with each other.

Tucker found it fun to move his body with someone else, even if he was dancing a girl's part. He could move a limb, and Danny would move his in sync. It was a perfect clockwork that Tucker craved.

He couldn't wait until the next school dance.


	3. Video Games

**more stuff from phanniemay**

Video games were their go-to date if they couldn't sneak into town. Tucker would casually ask his parent if they could have a sleepover because a new game came out, or vise versa for Danny's parents. Danny's parents tended to say yes more often as they spent most nights working late, so why can't Danny?

Then they'll spend a few hours playing the game, their feet crossed together as they lost themselves in the plot of the game. Occasionally they'll switch controllers so the other would have a chance at playing character 1.  
Then they'll beat the game, cheering quietly as the boss was defeated. Then Danny would put his arm around Tucker's shoulders, and Tucker would stiffen, smiling in the darkness.

It nearly always escalated after that. Because they thought the other tasted so damn good it was hard enough to keep their hormonal urges under control long enough.  
But it wasn't always hot and heated. Sometimes Danny would fly them onto the roof of the Fenton's house to stargaze. It was much more interesting to kiss your boyfriend while floating a hundred feet in the air.


	4. Fusion

**steven universe au**

 **still from phanniemay lmaoo**

It started with that damned music.

Sam had somehow wired her her phone to Danny's ancient radio, and now fizzled dubstep was crackling through the speakers. Occasionally Sam would pick up her phone to do an equation, and the music would fill with static.

Danny tried to focus on the textbook that he was supposed to be studying, but it was rather difficult when the gem he gotten fused to his body just a few months back was _faintly glowing._

It had done weird things before. The gem made him get powers that even he couldn't understand. And only he could stop corrupted gems that would sprout from the earth like zombies.

But it had never _glowed_ before. Danny tried to ignore it. He had a test on Monday and was several pages behind the reading.

The music was catchy. Danny found himself nodding slightly to the beat, listening to the lyrics to be said and the bass to drop. He tapped the pen on the edge of the textbook, barely focusing on the information at all.

He didn't notice Tucker was also nodding to the beat in his headphones.

He didn't notice that their elbows were barely touching.

But he did notice Tucker's hand move onto his, and a great flash of light emitting from his gem.

He felt his mind melt away.

And when he opened his eyes, he wasn't quite _there_ anymore.

And they gasped in sync. "What the-"

"Did we-"

"What!"

"Tucker?!"

" _Danny?_ "

"The heck-"

"Did we do?" The fusion finished.

Sam only stared in shock. What used to be her best friends was now a dark skinned _thing_ with two pairs of arms. Their outfits looked like someone had torn up their outfits with safety scissors, and had haphazardly sewn them back together in the dark. And the face!

Sam had seen fusions before, but never like this. Their faces were mashed together, with Danny's features on Tucker's dark skin. Their eyes, although not increased in number, were a bright teal that almost glowed in the sunlight.

"Did you guys just _fuse?_ " Sam mouthed,

"I think we did!" They grinned. "This is amazing! I can feel-"

"Everything! Even-"

"You can feel that?"

"Yes!"

They wrapped their arms around their body, their eyes welling up with happy tears. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!"  
They sobbed happily together,

"I think I should leave you guys alone," Sam whispered.

The fusion regarded her. "Sam, don't be afraid. We- I think- like this. It feels- Like you've spent your whole life incomplete and- now you're whole. You're- Complete."

Sam nodded. "I know. I just think you two lovebirds need some privacy."

Green blush colored the fusion's cheeks. "Thank you,"

They started talking again when Sam closed the door.

"You've had a-"

"No! I mean-"

"Yes!"

"Yes?"

"I know you can feel my emotions-"  
"I'm afraid to look-"  
"Just look!"  
"I can't!"  
"Why?"

The fusion was silent. "Because I know-"  
"I liked you, okay?"  
"How do I know you're not just-"  
"Just look oh my god-"

"Stop! We're falling apart-"  
"Just look, dude!"

There was a pause. And then the fusion started crying again.

"I-"

"We're one person. We're together."  
"Yes-"

"Should we-"

"Stand?"  
"Yes."  
The fusion placed their hands on the ground, and pulled themselves upwards. They took a tentative step, nearly tripping over their own feet.

Then they cheered, running around the small room and waving their hands with the music. They caught a glimpse of them in the mirror and grinned wildly.

"It's us! It's me!"

They pulled up short, almost falling onto the bed. "I need a name!"

"Tanny?" They stuck out their tongue. "No!"

"How about Ducker?"

"Tunny?"

"Taniel?"  
"I like that name. Taniel."

They spun around the room, giggling wildly. "We're Taniel now!"


	5. Music

**mini continuation of the steven universe au**

Note to self: Never take a half-gem to the school dance. No matter how cute he is.

They had already gotten a lot of stares. Danny had only revealed his status as a half-gem two weeks before, and the fact that they were the only heterosexual couple on the dance floor didn't help.

But most of the stares were directed at Danny, and his exposed gem fused into his chest. It poked just above the shirt collar, and gleamed in the faint lighting. Then they would shift to Tucker, probably wondering how Danny ended up with a geek like him.

He felt Danny's hand slip into his own, and he smiled. "You wanna dance, baby? Make all the kids in here jealous?" Danny whispered just loud enough over the music.

Tucker grinned wildly, pushing his glasses up with his free hand. "Of course!"

The music was some sort of electronic remixes of popular songs mashed together. The volume was turned up loud enough so Tucker could feel the beat through his sneakers. It even got the teacher chaperones nodding their heads to the beat.

It got the couple to swing and spin, their limbs moving together like clockwork. It got the couple to lean in, their foreheads just touching. They didn't seem to notice the light emitting from Danny's gem, but the nearby dancers did. They gasped as the light enveloped the two, growing several more feet before it disappeared.

A dark skinned _thing_ had took their place. It had four spindly arms, and was dressed in a tattered suit. Its face was a mash of both Tucker and Danny's features, and Danny's gem glistened on it's chest.

Someone had paused the music, and the gym was utterly silent.

The thing opened its eyes, a question dying on its tan lips. It looked rather embarrassed on appearing without a warning, and nervously shifted its arms. Then it glowed, spitting out Danny and Tucker before anyone could recover enough to take a picture of it.

They offered no explanation, and pushed themselves out of the crowd before the students could recover from their shock.


	6. Food

**STLL THE SU AU**

 **FIGHT ME**

 **I LVOE MY OC**

"Sam, what if this doesn't work?" Taniel whispered. The extra pair of limbs moved nervously under their baggy sweater. "The people here aren't even used to gems, much less a fusion of their gem hero and a human."

"Well, you do look like Tucker and Danny, but you're too tall for people to make the connection. We've hidden the gem and the hands, and you're wearing sunglasses. You just look like a supermodel, not a fusion."

Taniel let out a shaky breath. "Okay. But you have to hold my hand."

"Deal," Sam smiled. She pulled Taniel to their feet and clasped her hand in theirs. Taniel gripped her fingers tightly.

They pushed the door open to the Nasty Burger, and they both instinctively went to their usual booth, sliding into the side of the table Danny and Tucker usually took. Taniel nervously looked around, spotting a booth of popular kids nearby.

"Are they looking at us?"

"No. Do you want a burger?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Do you like veggies on burgers?"

"Are you sure!"

"Taniel! They aren't. I'm putting veggies on your burger."

"Go ahead. Tucker needs some vegetables in his diet." Taniel whispered. Than-

"Ew! No- Yes, I need- Ahh!"

Taniel's form glowed, and unfused, drawing some glances from the other tables.

"Goddamnit Tucker!"Danny pushed himself onto the bench. When Taniel unfused he had somehow ended up underneath the table. "Can't you just have some greens in your diet?"

"Of course not. And you're the one who wanted them that caused us to unfuse!"

"It's for your own good!"

"I'll die young, then!"

"So you'll rather eat my ass rather than a piece of lettuce?"

Tucker paused. "Well, that tasted delicious, so-"

"Tucker no."


	7. The Foleys

**YES ITS STILL FROM PHANNIEMAY OH MY GOD**

 **The Foleys**

Tucker Foley did not believe in love at first sight. Love was an emotion that grew over time and strengthened as life went on. Sure, you can see someone and think that they're cute, but you wouldn't want to marry that person and have a family together right then and there. You'll want to have a few dates, maybe kiss a time or five, and slowly realize that you wouldn't want to spend the rest of your life with anyone else. That you're incomplete until they came along.

It didn't matter the gender, the orientation, or even if there was more than one person. Love took time.

Maybe he believed that because of his parents. Ever since he was small he would listen to his parents renact their college love story, and he could see in their eyes that they truly loved each other.

They met in college. They were in the same classes despite having different majors, and became study buddies. Then one day they both got trapped in a building during a blizzard and spent the night telling stories and holding hands.

Maybe he thought it was sweet because he hear it so many times. Maybe he really like cheesy stories. Maybe because it had an eerie resemblance to his own love story.

He had been friends with Danny since they were both in diapers. He always thought Danny was beautiful, but in that familiar way where you were expecting your friend to look like nothing else.

But something changed. Danny's hair, no matter what color, would fall beautifully over his forehead. How his eyes would reflect any light, no matter how dark the room was. How they would shimmer a dangerous green whenever anyone tried to bully Tucker. How his hands were never still unless they were clasped around Tucker's. How his lips were always dry because of flying at high speeds and never bothering to use chapstick.

Oh god he was such a sap.


	8. Chapter 8

The back of the theatre had sticky floors that stuck to Danny's sneakers like flypaper, and the grainy dust of the stale popcorn made tracks of grease on the undersides of the seats. They were the only ones in the theater because it was so early in the day, and a boring movie at that.

Making out was fun. Especially in the emptiness of the theatre and the dark flickering screen of the cheesy horror movie which made them feel more adventurous, like they could get caught but probably wouldn't because no one cared. Making out was fun when Tucker had his hands in Danny's hair and tasted like those chocolate covered raisins that Danny hated unless they were in Tucker's mouth.

"You bought this movie just so we could make out." It wasn't a question. It was a blunt statement partnered with a smirk. "We could have done this at home, y'know."

"Mmm, we could do something more than making out if you want." Tucker murmured jokefully. Him and Danny were both gray asexuals and didn't need sex to complete their relationship.

Danny smiled and kissed the side of Tucker's neck. "Or we could watch this movie and kiss during the boring parts."

"And the whole movie is boring."

"Well, that makes things more interesting, doesn't it?" Danny's eyes glowed faintly in the light of the movie.


End file.
